smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurflings (Hero Stories)
"The Smurflings" 'is a story that takes place in the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. It is an adaptation of the comic book story of the same name whilst adding in the ending of the cartoon show episode "Sassette" into the story. Plot Summary The noise of some Smurfs practicing for an upcoming concert causes Papa Smurf's sand clock to break, so he sends three Smurfs (Natural Smurf, Slouchy Smurf, and Snappy Smurf) to Father Time's house for a new one. Papa Smurf also finds Smurfette sad about not having any other female friends besides Wonder. At Father Time's house, Natural's butterfly sneaks into a grandfather clock and the three Smurfs go after it. However, the grandfather clock is a magical clock that goes backwards and de-ages all four of them as three Smurflings and a little caterpillar. They find they like their new childhood, so they take a sand clock and return to the village. Back at the village, the Smurflings get into inter-generational conflict with their fellow Smurfs, mainly Brainy. They decide to dress their own personal styles rather than wear the classic Smurf outfits. Snappy gets ahead of Grouchy telling "AND I HATE THE GROWN-UP SMURFS!" before Grouchy can say "I hate Smurflings", and Slouchy makes one of Jokey's present backfire on him. At the concert, Brainy directs the orchestra in a musical piece that makes most Smurfs sleep, and then the Smurflings arrive with homemade instruments and a rhythmic piece that makes everybody dance. Brainy is surprised to find that even Papa Smurf likes the Smurflings' style of music. Next day, the Smurflings notice Smurfette's depression for only having the one female friend and no more, so they go to Gargamel's hovel and steal his Smurfette formula from his magic book. When Gargamel finds this, he heads to the Cave of the Source and casts a spell in the clay needed to make a Smurfette; when the noon sunlight hits anything made with that clay, it will explode. Not knowing this, the Smurflings take the clay and use it to create a female Smurfling named Sassette. Smurfette is very happy to have yet another friend, but Papa Smurf grounds the Smurflings for doing all that without permission. Sassette wanders the village and Grouchy Smurf tells her he hates her because, as a Smurfette, she's a creation of Gargamel. Sassette asks who Gargamel is, so Grouchy tells her about Gargamel and his hovel at the other side of the forest. Sassette goes to Gargamel's house, and the sorcerer runs from her, knowing she will explode soon. Luckily, Papa Smurf discovers the fact and makes an antidote that he then throws into Sassette's face, preventing her from exploding. The Story *Prologue */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ */Part 5/ *Epilogue Title Translations *French -- Les quatre petits Schtroumpfs ("The Four Little Smurfs") *Spanish -- Los cuatro Pitufitos *German -- Die vier kleinen Schlümpfe *Italian -- I quattro piccoli Puffi *Dutch -- De vier kleine Smurfen Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Grouchy -- Jake Johnson *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Jokey -- Paul Reubens *Vanity -- John Oliver *Tailor -- Nathan Lane *Harmony -- Rodger Bumpass *Painter -- Vincent Cassel *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Greedy -- B.J. Novack *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Fergus -- Billy Connolly *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Nat -- Charlie Adler *Snappy -- Nancy Cartwright *Slouchy -- Jess Harnell *Sassette -- Yeardley Smith *Hero -- Sean Schemmel 'Humans' *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria Trivia *This is the first story in the series to not feature Hero until the end of the story. *The formula that the Smurflings use to create Sassette is a combination from the comic books and cartoon show, while the incantation comes from the cartoon episode "Sassette." *The original joke of Sculptor Smurf appearing when Papa Smurf calls for Tailor Smurf since both characters share the same nickname in French is not present in the story. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Story main pages Category:Age reversion stories Category:Magical character creation stories Category:Stories focusing on the Smurflings Category:Stories featuring Gargamel